


Right Now

by assaielotus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Coffee Shops, Fluff, JunShua SeokSoo, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assaielotus/pseuds/assaielotus
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's Right Where You Left Me.I think the title is enough to tell what this is all about.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 15





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an impulse written story. The song was stuck in my head as well as the plot. I made some changes at some parts (song says restaurant I chose coffee shop) because idk. I just have to write this down to put my mind at peace.

Right Now

Seokmin sat on the same spot of the café and like he always do, he observed the people coming in and out. He took a deep breath and inhaled the relaxing familiar scent of the shop. The aroma of the coffee and the sweet tinge of cinnamon. He remained there as he continued to watch his surroundings, lost in his own thoughts.

They say change is constant but he can’t seem to feel it in the place he is in. Although there are different people that come and go, it was almost the same sight everyday. He’d hear the same gentle chime as costumers walk in, going straight to the counter, paying for their usual order or trying a new one then proceeding to walk and sit on a vacant seat to do their job, finish their paperwork’s or to just breathe and relax. The place would then be filled by laughter, animated phone conversations, grumbles of frustration or just some soft gentle murmurs of two people who seem to be lost in their own little world.

A conversation that needs no real words for the look in the eyes are enough to tell a story. The warm touches of intertwined hands, hearts beating in sync. It was a beautiful sight enough for people to tell the depth of love the people are in.

_“Minnie.” No response._

_“Hey Minnie. Talk to me. You’re making me nervous.”_

_“Shut up hyung.”_

_“Come on. I need an answer.”_

_“You know the answer!” Seokmin hissed. Trying to hide his embarrassment._

_Joshua chuckled. It was such a beautiful sound that Seokmin would love to hear again._

_“I need a real answer Minnie. Use your words sunshine. Please??” The older pouted. Too cute._

_“Well yeah.”_

_“Yeah what?” Joshua was wiggling his eyebrows. Mischievous glint glows in his eyes as he pursed his lips to stop himself from grinning like an idiot._

_This hyung really! He’s been going out with Jeonghan too much._

_“I. . . I like you too.” Seokmin can swear to his own ability to sing that he definitely looked like a tomato. He can feel his face heat up terribly._

_“Like?! Like? Minnie, I professed my love for you and you'll tell me you like me? Just like?” Although with his hands on his face, Seokmin knows that the man in front of him is grinning widely._

_“Shut up.” He mumbled._

_“Come on, sunshine.” A gentle pair of hands held his, slowly removing it from covering his face._

_“Look at me.” And he did._

_Joshua swear to the heavens that the view he saw when Seokmin removed his hands was one of the best views he could lay his eyes on. His sunshine’s face was red from embarrassment. Lips formed a soft pout and his eyes. God, his eyes were beautiful. A pair of orbs looking at him with love. Seokmin loves him as much as he do._

_“I love you.” Tears welled up on the younger's eyes as Joshua muttered the three words to him._

_“I love you, Lee Seokmin.” He repeated._

_“I love you too, hyung.” Seokmin answered as he tried to stop his tears from falling._

_"I never thought this would happen.” Joshua whispered as he clasped his hands with Seokmin’s. Warmth erupting in both of their hearts. They stared at each other’s eyes and messages of love were sent through their soft touches._

_Without giving a damn about where they are, Joshua held Seokmin’s face, pulling him close and planted his lips on his, engulfing themselves further on their deep longing for each other’s love._

_Everything was just right_.

Seokmin breathed deeply as memories started flooding his mind. He’s back at it again. He’s back at the same place where they once were. Back to the pieces of memories he still hold close. Back at the same love.

Back on the same place where he was still the one Joshua wants.

He can member everything clearly. How his world stopped when Joshua confessed. How the world seemed to slow down and freeze when their lips met. When love and passion erupted in their hearts.

_Seokmin was frozen._

_What? Did he hear it right?_

_“Minnie…” That nickname._

_“Y-yeah?” He tried to swallow his cries. He can hear something break into pieces. And it’s definitely not the cup of coffee that fell off the table across them._

_“I’m sorry. I’m really sor—” Joshua was cut off when he saw Seokmin slowly shake his head._

_“It’s okay, hyung. It’s okay.”_

_“I know it’s not… Minnie, I’m really sorry.” Another apology._

_“You l-love him, don’t you?” His voice cracked and he doesn’t know long he can hold it._

_“He’s my moon… Moon Junhui. Like get it?” Joshua tried to make a light hearted joke which only lead to the younger’s heart shattering into smaller pieces._

_‘And I was your sunshine. And I guess it’s my time to set for your moon to shine on you.’_

_Silence reigned upon the both of them. The world continued to turn, birds are starting to fly south, books read and laptops used are now being shut, last sip of coffee was done._

_Yet the both of them stayed in place. On the same spot they once were, this time, for a different reason._

He felt the moment stop, on the same spot where he found his love is the same place where he lost it.

Right now, he’s frozen.

He sat and stared.

He stayed right there.

Right where Joshua left him.

Where he left him no choice but to stay there forever.


End file.
